Container products made of plastic materials are used in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and equipment as mass-produced products in wide distribution and for a wide variety of intended applications. In manufacturing, which for economic reasons must be conducted in a particularly economical manner in view of the large number of parts, quality control being conducted in close association with the respective manufacturing process is essential to recognize deviations of specified properties of the product from the respective target value and thereby to allow corrective procedures to be performed in the manufacturing plant before large quantities of rejects have been produced.
State of the art systems in this regard divert sample batches from the respective production line at predetermined intervals of time and test them for deviations in specified important use properties from the target value. This system has proven to be tedious and time-consuming, in particular when, to arrive at reliable test results, sample batches having a large number of containers must be tested, each being handled manually and inspected by trained inspection personnel for the presence of specified properties. The required time involved and the resulting personnel costs have a negative effect on the cost-effectiveness of production of these container products.